Operation Swift Cobra
Act 1 *'Mission 1- Introduction'- It all started when Chase finally got promoted to the rank of sergeant, he was so happy because he got to finally command his own squad. When he got assigned to his squad he got kinda mad because there were only 3 soldiers in the squad. There were a soldier named Luis who looked really, really young, next there was Jaden who look like he was in his late twenties and finally Jace who actually looks like soldier. the 3 introduce themselves to Chase and Chase introduced himself to them. The next day another soldier arrives and he was a captain, he came a told Chase that he will be in charge of his squad. Chase got so mad that he didn't say a word to him. Luis and the others came and introduced themselves to the captain and the captain told them to just call me Shane. All of a sudden the another captain came in and told all officers to meet in the meeting room. Chase and Shane were I walked in the meeting room and saw 4 other soldiers. 1 of the captains was named Leo and he was telling the officers what is the operation that we are going to do. 1 of the other officers was named Tracy and she said, 'so we are going to land down on the beachhead and swarm the enemy with bullets?" Leo replied to the question with a no but also said that we're going to first bomb them and then land down. Chase was getting all excited because it s going to be his first mission as a sergeant. *'Mission 2- Beachhead'- Chase was in a gunship with his squad and 3 other soldiers while the other 2 officers were in there own gunships preparing for their mission. Shane saw the commander and ask, "what's your name and what is our objective sir?' he replied, " my name is Jeff and our objective is to land down, kill and hostiles, and raid the tower where the enemy's leader is at. All of a sudden the hangers doors start opening up and the gunships start up their engines. When Jaden and Jace closed their eyes the gunships started flying out of the hanger and into the sky. When Chase and his squad gets to the landing zone, the gunship fired missiles at the enemy weapon placements. One of the weapon placements fired and sliced Tracy's gunship in half and they crashed some where else that wasn't near the landing area. Another gunship crashed all the way on the right side of the landing area. Leo's gunship landed next to Chase's. Then Chase's squad got dropped off, Luis and Chase forgot to take their primary weapon. Jalina, CJ, Matthew, and Alex also forgot their weapons. Luckily Jace and Jaden didn't. There was 3 enemies when they laned, Shane took out his weapon, shot 1 of them in the head, too out his knife and stabbed 1 of them and then threw the knife at the last one. Jaden sniped a enemy from 4 yards away and then sniped another one but got a triple kill with one bullet. Jace grenade launched a grenade at a enemy weapon placement, it blew up and pieces flew and killed 2 enemies. 1 enemy had a sword and tryed to swing at Chase but he dodged it and took out his knife and stabbed it in the helmet, took its sword and gave it to Luis. Luis took the sword and killed 2 of the enemy's, he saw Jalina in trouble so he sliced its head with it and threw it at another enemy. The soldier fell on the floor and CJ jumped on it and started to punch it none stop in the face. 10 minutes later all the enemies in that area were all dead but 2 of them got away. *'Mission 3- Crash Site'- Tracy woke up and she saw one of her men dead in front of her. She then woke up the rest of her soldiers and climbed out of the ship. Cmdr. Jeff told everyone to stand in a line so he can see who's alive and who's dead. All of a sudden 7 red dots popped up on Troy's helmet and they were heading his way, he told everyone that and they prepared to do a counterattack. Frank fired the first shot and killed 1 melee soldier. The other 6 went in defense mode and started to charge at them. Tracy then found a escape route and followed it with her troops. There she found a tall tower, she used her grappling hook and flew up there with her men but 1 of them didn't make it. The 6 soldiers were wondering where the rest of them went to. A couple of minutes late Chase along with Luis, Jalina, Matthew, Alex, and CJ went out to find Tracy's crash ship and some weapons, they found their ship but no one was their. There were only 4 assault rifles and 2 pistols left so Chase and Jalina got the pistols and the rest got the assault rifles. Shane, Leo, Jaden, Jace, and the rest of the soldiers that were with them caught up with the 3 retreating soldiers and captured them. They didn't speak so Leo decided to call in a gunship to put those prisoners in it along with any wounded soldier. They started to move out but then they spotted 6 enemies and got in to a small firefight with them. They manged to kill only 4 of the enemies, the other 2 escaped to the tower. *'Mission 4- Tower Heist'- Chase, Luis, Jalina, CJ, Matthew, and Alex then search for Tracy and her squad but found a tower. They went in the tower. Meanwhile Tracy's squad took a break to rest but Jeff and his insisted Bob found 4 enemy swordsmen outside on the patio and went to fight them, they fought for a good 3 minutes until Jeff launched his knife blade at 1 of the guys and killed him. He took the knife he launched and threw it at another enemy but he dodged it but unluckily for him Jeff swoops in and with his other knife he stabs him on the throat and killed him. Bob disarmed 1 of the swordsmen and took his sword and sliced him in half. The last swordsmen was their leader and charged up at Bob but Jeff launched both oh is knifes at him but he dodged it. Then Bob launched both of his knifes at him and killed him. Chase and the others made it to the top of the tower and found Green Nova along with 3 other guards. 1 has a jet pack with dueled green swords. 1 has 2 energy swords and the last one has a pistol with a walkie talkie. Jeff and Bob showed up and things got out of control. Green nova was preparing a blast from his armor and Jeff told everyone to get down. Green Nova fired the blast at Jeff and he flew out the tower. Bob got mad and tried to stab Green Nova but Green Nova sliced Bob in 10 rows with his blades and died. He then jumps out of the tower to finish off Jeff. The jet pack enemy tackled Chase out of the tower too. The energy sword enemy quickly hides behind a table while Luis and the others shoot at the walkie talkie guy. Tracy and Frank came in and the energy swordsmen jumped up at frank and cuts him and then went down stairs. He took Jalina as a hostage. Jaden shot the enemy in the head with his sniper and Jalina jumped on Jaden with joy and thanked him for saving her. Meanwhile Chase was fighting the jetpack guy with his pistol. The guy sliced his pistol and he had to use his knife. The guy flew away and then charged at Chase. Chase forgot that he can us his wrist knife so he fired it and it went straight through the enemies helmet and killed him. *'Mission 5- Escape'- Jeff woke up and was upside down because Green Nova was holding him upside down. Jeff sliced Green Nova's hand off and grabbed his leg which makes him lose balance and falls. Shane, Leo, and some other soldiers surrounded Green Nova. Jeff told them to back away but they didn't listened. Shane and the others started shooting at Green Nova but he started to charge up something deadly and powerful. Shane, Leo, and the other soldiers accept 2 of them got out of the way and into cover. Green Nova sliced those 2 soldiers in 2 pieces. Green Nova then set a detonator in his armor that will explode wiping out everything in the area and it will be starting in 10 minutes. Jeff called in a gunship and told Leo and Shane to get everybody and find a transport and get out of here. They all found a transport and got out of there in 1 piece but Green Nova died in his own explosion. Luckily one of his soldiers escaped.